A Letter of Challenge
by Lirina
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happens behind the curtain? Do you want to see the scenes that aren't shown such as Kyoya desperately trying to write a letter or planning his cool entrance? Read to find out more about Ginka's creepy stalker. This is a parody of the first episode of Metal Fury. Rated "T" because Benkei has a weapon (gotta be dangerous). /oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor its characters. I just think they're awesome.

Kyoya's and Ginka's names are spelled according to the italian dub, it's not a mistake =)

I like Kyoya, really, he's one of my favorites, but when I saw the first episode of Metal Fury I couldn't stop laughing and now you'll see why:

* * *

„What are you doing, Kyoya?", Benkei asked, confused to see the blader he admired aggressively starring on a mere sheet of paper.

"Isn't that obvious?", the green haired male answered visibly annoyed. "I'm writing a letter to Ginka", he explained then more calmly. "I'm trying to think of some cool words."

The other blader couldn't be more surprised. "Ehhhh?! You're writing a letter to Ginka?", Benkei repeated his friend's words. "So you're finally admitting you're in love with him? And you're writing a love letter?! Kyoya you're so cool!"

"Grrrr … ", the green haired boy could barely suppress the thought of immediately killing his old friend for those words. "It's not a love letter! It's a letter of challenge! So can you think of anything?"

"Oh really?" Benkei was obviously disappointed. However, the thought that Kyoya had actually asked him for help made up completely up for it. "How about … ", he began enthusiastically. "Dear Ginka, I have to tell you something important so can we meet alone?"

"I told you I want to fight him and not confess my love!", Kyoya shouted angrily. "And while you were having these weird thoughts I came up with something on my own anyway." His eyes sparkled. "Now let's wait for an opportunity to give him my awesome message."

…

"Say Kyoya, how long do you plan on following him?", Benkei asked realizing that the two boys were observing Ginka for half a day now.

"Be quiet, Benkei!", the other blader warned his friend. Both of them were hiding behind some shrugs, watching Ginka and Kenta passing by, talking about the tournament the small boy had one just now. With his dark green hair Kyoya himself was perfectly invisible but one couldn't say the same for his rather big friend. "We have to wait for the right opportunity, I explained that before."

"In the end we're just stalking Ginka", the big blader noticed. "So it is a love letter after all. But I like the way you're aprroching this, you're a genius after all, Kyoya!"

"I told you it's not! It's a letter of challenge!", Kyoya angrily shouted, completely blowing their disguise. Luckily for him the readhead was absorbed into his hamburger and not watching his surroundings.

…

Finally Ginka and Kenta had entered the Bey Pit, giving their two followers the oppertunity to come up with a plan.

"Our chance is when they're leaving." Kyoya explained. "Get the crossbow ready, Benkei!"

"Oh that's why I was carrying it around it all day. I thought it was for shooting your love rivals ... ." The big blader looked critically at the object which was the reason every passenger had starred at him before. "You're brilliant, Kyoya! I have no idea where you got something that dangerous, but still you're awesome!"

"Shhh!", the green haired blader made. "Shoot it as soon as they come out! And don't dare to miss him!"

"Aye, aye!" Benkei, proud to exute this difficult task, tried to aim at the door of the Bey Pit. A task, easier said than done. "Say Kyoya, am I supposed to hit him? I mean ... Ginka might die ... ."

"Now!", Kyoya ordered and a second later the arrow flew unerringly towards his goal.

The green haired blader felt victorious – until he heard a window break that was. "That weren't we", he muttered face palming. Seriously, how could his friend's aim be so far off? "Luckily I have already calculated your clumsiness", Kyoya explained while giving Benkei another arrow. "Make sure you hit this time."

"I will hit Ginka this time for sure!" Enthusiastically the big blader aimed anew. "This is for you, Ginka!", he shouted as he let go of the arrow.

"No you idiot! Don't hit Ginka or do you want to kill him?!" Hastily Kyoya pushed his friend away, redirecting the weapon.

Madoka's scream cleaved the air.

"Don't worry Benkei", Kyoya calmed down his friend. "She wasn't important. There are more mechanics in town."

**xxx**

"Waaaah!", Madoka shouted as an arrow suddenly hid the wall next to her. Was somebody attempting to kill her?

"Where did it come from?", Ginka asked curiously looking at the object.

Madoka followed his view. "Look there is a message on it."

The readhead carefully unwounded the letter and unfolded the paper.

_"Dear Ginka, I have to tell you_

_something important, please_

_meet me on the island_.

_Oh, and come alone."_

_The person who observed you all day._

What the hell was that? He was used to get all sorts of letters but something that creepy had never come to him before.

"And? What does it say?", Madoka asked. Judging from her friend's facial expression it couldn't be something ordinary.

"Hehe." Ginka laughed to win time. "I will defeat you and Pegasus. Come to the island", the readhead pretended to read then. The truth was way too creepy to tell. And moreover, the legendary blader was way too afraid to go alone.

"And when do you fight me?", Kenta asked disappointed as the group headed towards the island.

"Don't worry", Ginka smiled. "I will fight you once I have beaten that blader."

"Why is some random stranger more important than I am?", the small boy asked, his voice sounding as if he was about to cry. "We are friends for like forever, aren't we? Would you fight me now if I'd send you a letter too?"

"Well … ", Ginka began as Kenta was already getting his pen ready.

"More importantly", Madoka interfered. "Does anybody of you know where that island is?"

"Can't you ask your computer?", the readhead asked irritated as he still was occupied with hindering Kenta to write him a letter.

"I don't know why but I don't have internet here", the girl answered, desperately pushing the buttons of her keyboard. "It's really strange", she muttered. "I have internet connection everywhere, in the remote mountains of China and in the deserts in Africa, so why not here?"

"Another thing", Kenta began realizing it was useless to write a letter. "Isn't that Island supposed to be deserted? How do we even get there? I mean there won't be a ferry or anything."

**xxx**

"Why aren't they coming?", Kyoya asked impatiently. He was standing on that small boat for about an hour now. But the blader didn't dare to change his position in case Ginka would arrive. Being cool was all about showing off in a cool pose after all.

"K-Kyoya, can we please go back? I think this is too dangerous", Benkei complained which was a rare thing for him to do.

But facing the rough sea, the high waves and the sharp wind in such a small boat was definitely too much for him. With all his might the big boy used the oar to maintain their position, fighting to keep the boat from sinking. However Benkei couldn't deny the coolness of his friend as he was able to keep his balance and remain standing despite of the waves.

"By the way", he began as he realized something. "How do we know when Ginka has arrived? I mean with all the fog … ."

Kyoya just gave him an annoyed look. "I don't even know where the coast is. This fog was supposed to make me look cool but now I see that plan rather gives us a disadvantage."

"Let's just keep looking then", Benkei suggested and put all his might in moving the boat.

…

Finally the fog lifted and the two boys realized that they had been right next to the island all the time and moreover Ginka was already waiting.

Disappointed Kyoya noted that the readhead has brought his friends along. It wasn't fair how Ginka always had more people supporting him than the green haired blader himself had! But that didn't matter now.

"So you finally made it", Kyoya greeted him, ignoring that he was the one who had made Ginka waiting.

"The awesome Kyoya is going to challenge you, Ginka!", Benkei shouted to the group at the shore. "He has trained hard to be able to defeat you and even stalked you all day! Not to speak from the nice and creative letter he sent you!"

Busy with shouting out how awesome his friend was Benkei lost his balance and fell out of the boat, into the cold see. Kyoya, remaining standing despite all the pitching and tossing, just looked annoyingly at his big friend. Couldn't he have paddled the boat a bit further to the shore before leaving it?

"Grrr", Kyoya tried to suppress his anger. It wouldn't make the situation better anyways.

"Aren't you coming?", Ginka asked wondering. "Or do you plan to fight me from the boat?"

"What's wrong with you?", Benkei asked as his friend still showing no intention to leave the boat.

"I knew using superglue wasn't a good idea", the green haired blader muttered. "But otherwise it would have been impossible to keep standing … It would have ruined my cool entrance … ."

Finally the green haired blader managed to free himself. "Ginka, be prepared!", Kyoya shouted jumping from the boat and landing with a cool pose.

However, even he couldn't jump that far that he could reach the shore. Instead the boy felt cold water rinse around his feet. Great, now he had to battle with wet feet …

"Ginka, let's start!", he shouted ignoring his feet. And a moment later the beys clashed.

* * *

Don't hate me now please!

Leave me a review if you like. ;D


End file.
